Glitch
frame|En varulv upplever en "strechy skin" glitch.En''' glitch''' (även känd som en bugg) är ett fel i programmet som gör att det inte fungerar korrekt. Svårighetsgraden av glapp kan variera. En glitch orsakade en spelares användarnamn att visas som "null" omedelbart efter inloggning, en annan är svåra att hitta, men är ändå ett allvarligt fel som får spelare att döda andra spelare utanför Wilderness. Efter det tillfälliga utsläppet av RuneScape Classic 2009, gällde "null" namn glitch fortfarande. Missbruk av glitchar, t.ex. World 111 Glitch som tillät spelarna att attackera andra spelare utanför Wilderness, är en allvarlig förseelse som bestraffas med ett permanent förbud i enlighet med regel 4 i Code of Conduct. thumb|249px|En grafisk glitch i ett [[Spelarhus|hus som ägs av en spelare.]] Jagex har rekommenderat att spelare som hittar en bugg eller glitch i ''RuneScape'' bör omedelbart rapportera det till Jagex via "Skicka In Felrapport " gränssnittet på'' RuneScapes'' hemsida. Missbruk av glitchar som ger en spelare en orättvis fördel kan resultera allt från tillfällig dämpning till ett permanent förbud från RuneScape beroende på hur allvarlig glitch det är, och hur mycket en spelare missbrukade den. frame|En grafisk glitch med [[Dorgeshuun crossbow|Dorgeshuun crossbow special attack. Spelaren verkar dra huden på sitt ben.]] Ökända buggar/glitchar Falador Massacre : Huvudartikel: Falador Massacre thumb|left|World 111 Glitch som låter spelare attackera varandra.Ett exempel på en bugg var Falador Massacre - även kallad World 111 Glitch eller World 111 Massacre. Den 6 juni 2006 ordnade den första spelaren att nå 99 i Construction en fest i hans hus. Han utvisade slutligen alla gäster eftersom antalet gäster orsakade stora mängder lagg. Det fanns enorma mängder av människor på festen, och när han skickade ut alla, vissa felaktigt antar att han överbelastade servern, även om detta inte var fallet. Det var snarare ett fel i kodningen i Construction färdigheten. Eftersom han inte hade stängt av PvP (player vs player) läge, kunde de i hålan och fight arenan attackera och döda alla spelare var som helst. Detta resulterade i en Player Killing framfart som orsakade många dödsfall, förlust av saker som Jagex inte kan ersätta, och permanent förbud mot de flesta deltagarna. Även om spelaren inte förbjöds för massakern, var han senare bannad för verklig handel. Andledningen till att Jagex inte kunde ersätta de förlorade sakerna var att många människor hävdade att ha förlorat saker, men inte ens hade vart inloggade på den tiden. Moderatorer försökte berätta för folk att sätta in sina saker och teleporter på banken men de var knappt sedda bland den enorma mängden av anhängare. Detta fel varade i ungefär en timme på RuneScape och var fast direkt efter det blev känt av Jagex. Chat Tricked Glitch Denna glitch lät spelare att kringgå chattens filter. När Altregler infördes till RuneScapes chatt-system, tillät särskilda Altkoder spelare att gå förbi chattens filter. När en viss Altkod skrevs in, skulle det registreras som ett mellanslag till chattfiltret men skulle faktiskt inte sätta in ett mellanslag mellan ordet själv. Ett exempel kan vara att skriva "MySpace" som normalt skulle blockeras genom att sätta My(Altkod)Space. Så filtret på chatten registrerade det som My Space, men framstod som MySpace. Med denna teknik, kunde en spelare som placerade ut bokstäverna rätt skriva vad som helst utan att filtret blockerade detta. Denna glitch blev använd ganska ofta under Pay to PK Riot, främst för att förolämpa Jagex. μ Glitch : Huvudartikel: February 2009 Crash '' En annan ökänd glitch skulle vara μ glitch. När en spelare trycker Alt + 0181, vars μ karaktär skapas (den grekiska bokstaven my, som används för prefixet "mikro"). En spelare som hade skrivit in denna karaktär och faktiskt sa att alla spelare i närheten, inklusive sig själv skulle automatiskt loggas ut från RuneScape. Vissa spelare missbrukade det hemskt mycket i PvP världar och Bounty Hunter för att få extremt orättvisa fördelar genom att sätta sin chatt på "off" och sedan skriva tecknet μ. Detta skulle krascha de andra spelarna, vilket innebär att missbrukaren dödar den andra spelaren lätt. Spelarna kunde dock undvika denna glitch genom att vrida alla chattfilter till "off". Denna glitch fixades genom att ta bort μ tecknet från spelet, och i en dold uppdatering lades tecknet tillbaka. Noclip Glitch : ''Huvudartikel: Noclip Glitch '' Under mitten av 2008, upptäcktes en glitch som kallas Noclip Glitch av en stor mängd spelare. Detta fel gav dem vissa egenskaper hos "noclipping" (förmågan att gå genom väggar) och utförde många ovanliga fel som att sätta en level 3 spelare i Legends' Guild . Efter månader av att få samma spelare att upptäckas i otillgängliga områden, fixade Jagex det slutligen den 8 november. De flesta, om inte alla, missbrukade som använde buggen är numera bannade. Ring of Wealth Glitch Den 15 mars 2011, uppdaterades den nya Ring of Wealth och introducerade nya förmågar att teleportera när ringen är laddad. Inom en halvtimme efter uppdateringen upptäckte spelarna att medan lootshare att effekterna av Ring of Wealth var staplad. Detta gjorde att spelare fick ultra sällsynta föremål varje gång. Denna flod av sällsynta saker inklusive God Sword Hilts orsakade kraschen av priset på Godswords. Spelare kunde få sällsynta saker såsom Sigil, som en 100% chans av Corporeal Beast. Dagen efter glitchen, bad moderatoren Mark personligen för vad som hände. Freezing Glitch Hösten 2010 upptäcktes en ny glitch. När man slogs mot Icy Bones och gjorde emote Freeze, stod spelaren stilla medan isen kommer upp, smälter, kommer tillbaka upp och bryts. Detta är också känt för att fungera med bossen Luminescent Icefiend. Spelar- och NPC Glitch Strechy Cape Det finns en glitch där du kan fiska med harpun och översta delen av klankappan sträcks bak som två pinnar. Denna glitch uppstår också när karaktären vilar, vid en musiker eller liknande. Detta har ännu inte blivit fixat. Legends Cape Det finns en glitch där din Legends Cape blir svart när du är i Rellekka. Sitting at Clan Camp Glitch Det finns för tillfället ett tekniskt fel som tillåter spelare att behålla sittande ställning på ett ställe i Clan Camp om de sätter fram ett Vexillum och väljer "Teleport" alternativet medan de snabbt öppnar House Options efter de har suttit på en stol. Detta har ännu inte blivit fixat. {C thumb|129px|Gender Glitch Gender Glitch Det finns för tillfället en glitch som gör att kvinnliga spelare får manliga huvuden och bär rustning i den manliga versionen. Statue Glitch En glitch där en spelares staty förvanlads till en blå tilltrasslad figur. Det är när en spelares staty är tänkt som om spelaren var en "Pie Pan". Det kommer blåa och genomskinliga remsor. Denna glitch är ännu inte fixad. Cyclopean Helmet Glitch Denna glitch kan utföras när en spelare sätter på sig en Cyclopean Helm och vilar, eller istället för att vila, utför han ett emote som gör att hans huvud rör på sig, såsom; Puppet Master, Dance, Yes och No. Vila är mer populärt än att framföra ett emote, dock. Vad som händer i denna glitch är en liten ändring i grafiken. Denna glitch har fixats. Running Button Fault Glitch När en spelare har slut på energi efter att ha sprungit och trycker på knappen för att springa när de har noll energi, kommer knappen att lysa upp såsom att spelaren skulle springa. Dock springer inte spelaren alls. Detta är inte fixat. Spelare kan dubbelklicka på knappen för att återställa funktionen till att springa. {C thumb|Statue Glitch Penguin Hide and Seek Glitch : ''Huvudartikel: Penguin Hide and Seek Glitch The Penguin Hide and Seek Glitch var en glitch som inträffade den 28 januari 2009 i värld 60, som omfattar Distractions och Diversions Penguin Hide and Seek. Spelare upptäckte glitchen när de märkte att de kunde se samma pingvin om och om igen. Som ett resultat kan spelarna få 50 poäng på kort tid, besöka Larry, byta dem mot experience, och sedan återvända till pingvinen för att tjäna mer poäng. Mer än 100 konton var permanent avstängda och flera konton var tillfälligt bannade till följd av felet. Spelar (level: 1) Glitch : Huvudartikel: Invisible Player '' I huset där Custom Sergeant finns i Rimmington, kan man högerklicka på golvet vid honom för att se en osynlig level 1 "spelare", som ger dig en möjlighet att trycka examine som säger "Invisible player". Denna glitch var fixad i maj 2009. Detta tycks också uppstå när du tillkallar det magiska elementära spelet i ett hus som ägs av en spelare. Monster Death Glitch thumbDenna glitch blandade ofta in dödade monster som dödades när en spelare slogs mot monster, men kan också hända i områden med hög dödlighet, såsom Castle Wars. Denna glitch gjorde så att monster, eller spelare, visades i "utsatta" (döda) position (efter döden för monster, slumpmässigt för vanliga spelare). Det "döda" monstret kunda fortfarande röra sig och attackera etc. från den liggande positionen medan spelarna kunde träna skills etc. Det har också hänt ett par gånger på Bounty Hunter. Denna glitch sågs inte ofta eftersom den ansågs vara mycket ovanlig. Denna glitch har också hänt i Fist of Guthix aktiviteten, Duel Arena, Earth warriors, Rock Crabs i Rellekka, Dust Evil i Smoke Dungeon, och Guards på den östra Ardounge Market. En variant av denna glitch har påträffats i slutet av november 2010, efter utgivningen av Korasi's Sword. Sällan, när en normal träff är slagen följd av en speciell attack, om den drabbade NPC dödas, kommer den att släppa sina normala saker vid dödsfall, men fortsätter att attackera spelaren och samtidigt vara oövervinnerlig. Den är då attackerbar då den har fått chansen att återfå några life points. Detta kan fortsätta tills en speciell attack används igen, eftersom det slutligen dödar NPC. Den var först upptäckt av en spelare som dödade en Highwayman norr om Seers Village den 30 november 2010. Spelare-NPC Glitch Spelare-NPC glitchen märktes första gången i april 2010. Denna mycket sällsynta glitch gör en spelares namn i högerklicksmenyn gul som om det vore en NPCs namn. Det är inte känt varför detta sker eller hur den kan återges. Denna glitch har blivit fixad av Jagex. "Floating in Ground" Glitch thumb|Exempel på en spelare som upplever "Floating in Ground" glitchen."Floating in Ground" glitchen gör att en spelare visas som om de svävar i marken, som visas i bilden till höger. Dessutom kommer spelaren rycka på huvudet ibland till vänster. Den är mycket sällsynt idag, men glitchen är inte fixad. Dungoeneering 'Post-Mortem' Damage Glitch Om ett monster eller en boss i Daemonheim dödar en spelare, kan det fortsätta attackera dem medan de dör. När spelaren återuppstår visas slagsymbolerna för attackerna och orättvist skadar trots att spelaren bara har återuppstått. Om attackerna kom från ett monster med en hög level eller en boss är det möjligt att bli dödad igen direkt efter att ha återuppstått. Även en mycket sällsynt förteelse, har denna glitch ännu inte blivit fixad. thumb|En av de få bilder av MMMbuggen som finns. MMMM Glitch En ökänd, men glömd glitch som fanns redan i RuneScape Classic tider. PKers fick reda på att om manspammar "mmm" skulle det koppla bort varandra, vilket ger en vän möjligheten att plocka upp saker. Sakrelaterade Glitchar : ''Huvudartikel: Glitch/Sak thumb|Partyhats har gjorts med Partyhat Duplication Glitch. Partyhat Duplication Glitch : Huvudartikel: Partyhat Duplication Glitch '' Partyhat Duplication Glitch är en av de mest ökända buggar i RuneScape. En spelare hade experimenterai med ''RuneScape med hjälp av ett tredje part program som kallas AutoRune i ett försök att helt enkelt byta sin lie. Trots att spelaren aldrig lyckades sälja sin lie, upptäckte han hur man skapade en icke stapelbar sak. Därför gjorde glitchen nya saker, istället för thumb|Väldigt sällsynt bevis på duplikationen. att stapla andra saker ovanpå varandra. All användning av sådana tredje parts program för att få någon fördelvar, naturligtvis, mot reglerna i ''RuneScape''. Den glitch utfördes i stor skala under en period av några dagar so drastiskt påverkade RuneScape ekonomi, särskilt de sällsyntas marknad där priset på rosa/lila partyhats släppte ifrån den dyratse partyhatten till den billigaste. Jagex visste inte hur sakerna hade blivit skapade och erbjöd därför en belöning på livstids medlemskap för P2P till den första spelaren som kunde berätta för dem hur glitchen fungerade. Några spelare kom fram och med den kunskapen dessa spelare hade, Jagex fixade glitchen och bannade spelarna. Det bör noteras att Jagex faktiskt aldrig belönades med livstids medlemskap (membership), men gav den ursprungliga förmedlaren en livstids avstängning från RuneScape. Greegree och streching Under den första dagen av Easter Holiday Event 2006 om en spelare gick till Ape Atoll och skulle sätta på sig greegree och sedan högerklickade på en Easter Ring, skulle en spelares karaktär bli utsträckt. Du kunde fortfarande använda agilitybanan som om du vore en apa. frame|Detta händer när man bär en Easter Ring med en Monkey Greegree under den första dagen på Easter Holiday Event 2006. Denna glitch var snart fixad och när man försökte använda ringen ledde det till att man fick ett "The ring does not seem to fit properly on your monkey finger." meddelande.via RSN: Sedyana http://community.livejournal.com/runescapelounge/635585.html 14 april 2010. @ RuneScapeLounge Denna glitch återvände den 13 maj 2010. Att reproducera denna bugg, måste en spelare åka till Ape Atoll med en Fairy Ring och bära en Monkey Greegree innan blomanimationen var klar. Spelarna kunde växla mellan utrustning utan att avsluta glitchen. Blood Rune Duplication Glitch Denna glitch får spelare att ta blood runor ut aktiviteten Barbarian Assault och brukar kallas "The Blood Rune Dupe" även om det inte innebär duplikation av blood runor. De smugglade blood runorna skulle sedan säljas till andra spelare genom handel eller genom Grand Exchange. Det har varit flera förekomster av spelare som utför denna glitch med hjälp av olika strategier och Jagex fixade äntligen det här problemet helt genom att ersätta blood runor med elementära och katalytiska runor i Barbarian Assault under juni 2009. De flesta av de spelare som missbrukat denna glitch blev permanent avstängda. Bolt Duplication Glitch thumb|[[Dragon Bolts (e)|Dragon Bolts (e) kraschade som en följd av glitchen.]] The Bolt Duplication Glitch läckte ut till allmänheten den 22 februari 2010. Denna glitch var fixad utan en systemuppdatering den 23 februari. Det gjorde det möjligt för spelare att få tiotals miljoner gp per timme genom att avsevärt multiplera summan av dragon bolts under enchanting. Spelaren använde en mejsel med en snittad ädelsten. När meddelandet dyker upp till att forma ädelstenen tipsen öppnade spelaren sin magibok och klickade sedan på "make all" på ädelstenen. Så snart spelaren började göra bolts klickade de på "enchant bolts" på sina dragon bolts. De 10 första blev enchanted, och sedan varenda en bolt efter det blev 12 bolts. Denna glitch används för att multiplicera alla bolts, men på grund av knapphet och värde av dragonstone i kombination med deras användande i PvP, var dragon bolts den mest utbredda typen av bolts som använts medan glitchen användes. Jagex gjorde ett officiellt uttalande om detta fel den 2 mars 2010, där de sa att de bannat flera spelare av högre level, varav en total level av 2376 (den högsta level du kan uppnå före utsläppet av Dungeoneering) och en med över 1000 dagar av total speltid. Flera fan-site forum rapporterade en ökning av förbudsrisker för alla typer av brott i dagarna efter glitchen, och därför verkar Jagex tillfälligt ökat sin vaksamhet för att leta upp de spelare som deltog i glitchen. Stock Glitch Stock Glitch, som inträffade den 29 maj 2010, var en bugg som orsakade alla lager i världen 169 att omedelbart fyllas efter inköp. Efter spelarna började märka det, stod spelare i affärer och köpte saker upprepade gånger som de redan köpt, eftersom de återfylldes och gjorde stora mängder vinst. Jagex fixade det efter några timmar. thumb|En spelare som bär full novite, Anti-Dragon Shield och en Dungeoneering Staff utanför Grand Exchange. Dungeoneering Armour Glitch Vissa spelare kunde smuggle dungeoneering rustning utanför dungeouneering skill och bära den. Många andra saker har också smugglats från dungeoneering skill, även om endast ett fåtal av de punkter är användbara utanför Daemonheim. Jagex har också gjort så att alla smugglade vapen och rustningar skulle upplösas om spelaren försöker bära dem utanför Daemonheim, och de påstod senare att de hade tagit bort alla smugglingssaker, även om vissa hävdar att smugglade saker finns kvar. Miljö Glitchar : Huvudartikel: Glitch/Miljö '' P.O.H. Bench Glitch P.O.H. Bench Glitch var en mycket populär glitch inom Construction. I denna bugg, kunde spelaren röra sig medan man stod i en bänk som är "klonad" av en spelare. Men att gå, gå ner i hålor och luckor och liknande åtgärder hände mycket långsamt, och det verkade som spelaren teleporterats till samma område, eller på annat sätt "glidit" snabbt till den. Att göra denna glitch krävs att spelaren har mat i sin ryggsäck, och sitta på en matsalsbänk, sedan högerklicka på mat flera gånger för att försäkra att spelaren har ätit det. Bänken blir sidled, och om man har en tjänare och Bell-pull kommer att vara behändigt om spelaren inte är husets ägare och ägaren är i huset i ett annat rum. Spelaren ringer på klockan, kallar tjänaren och för spelaren till rummet där husets ägare är. Spelaren skulle då röra sig i bänken. En annan del av P.O.H. Bench Glitch var när man sitter i bänken och bär ett objekt, dvs boxhandskar, och äta och utrusta sig med ett nytt vapen riktigt snabbt, skulle det nya vapnet hållas på samma sätt som övriga vapen. Det är inte komplett fixat ännu, för om du utrustar dig med t.ex. en 2h svärd, sitta på bänken och öppna utrustningsmenyn, kommer du fortfarande kunna att utrusta ett nytt vapen som kommer att hållas på samma sätt som 2h svärdet. Detta visas bara i menyn dock. P.O.H. Owner Glitch P.O.H. Owner Glitch var ganska vanligt, främst på fester i värld 31. Om en spelare gick in i en fälla i hålan av en annan spelares hus, och sedan försökte teleportera sig till huset, skulle fällan tvinga dem tillbaka till den andra spelarens hus medan det fortfarande var registrerat som att teleportera till sitt egna hus. Medan någon "ägde" ett annat hus, kan spelarna komma in ändå i personens ursprungliga hus. Den glitchade ägaren kunde också plocka upp och plantera Wintumber träd, vilket resulterade en duplikation av Wintumber träd om två eller flera spelare försökte plocka upp på samma gång. Om ägaren av huset stängde av 'challenge mode', kunde den glitchade ägaren slå på den och attackera människor i hålan samtidigt som de var oattackerbara. Den glitchen kunde också ta bort ägarens butler men kunde inte hämta saker från banken. Construction Mode Party Glitch Construction Mode Party Glitch var inte så vanligt. Den bestod av att en spelare i construction läget (och ofta ett tomt hus) går in i en combat ring och begår självmord via nitroglycerin eller gift. Spelaren skulle då återuppstå utanför ringen och andra spelare kan komma in i huset. Många spelare har inte använt denna glitch, eftersom de trodde att andra spelare skulle ta bort möbler från deras hus, även om alla punkter var helt säkra. Turn-Back Glitch Turn-Back Glitch (även kalld Walk-Block Glitch av några) var och är en ganska vanlig glitch, och är ganska lätt att skapa under vissa villkor. Turn-Back Glitch var ett vanligt förekommande på flera platser (t.ex. i närheten av Al-Kharid banken och Wilderness ingången vid Daemonheim). Turn-Back Glitch var i grund och botten en glitchad mur som fann på en viss plats. Om en spelare gick in i väggen, skulle muren vända runt deras karaktär automatiskt. Om det gjordes igen, skulle samma resultat uppstå. Det enda sättet att penetrera "glitch väggen" var att springa mot det. Men även detta är känt för att misslyckas. Denna glitch kan bli mycket försvårande för en nerviktad karaktär, speciellt när Al-Kharid banken, vilket är en vanlig plats för F2P smältare. Denna glitch har varit mestadels fixad redan nu, men förekommer fortfarande i vissa platser, t.ex. den översta våningen i byggnaden bredvid Bob's Axes och Yew träder i sydöstra Falador, nära Farming Patch. Diverse glitchar thumb|Ett exempel av Display Name Glitch. Adding Self to Friends List Glitch Efter RuneScapes 8 juli 2009 uppdatering fanns det en glitch där man kunde lägga till sig själv till sin egna kompislista genom att sätta ett mellanslag efter den sista bokstaven i ditt namn, eller före det första. T.ex: "Jim". Sen om du sätter "Jim_", skulle "Jim" ha lagt till sig. Jagex fixade det här under den första dagen efter att många hade använt det. Spelare som lade till sig själva under den första dagen avlägsnades inte efter Jagex uppdatering. Samma sak kunde också utföras för att lägga till dig själv till din egna lista över din blockeringslista, vilket också fixades på samma gång. På grund av en senare uppdatering, loggade spelare in på RuneScape endast för att finns "Förändringar träder i kraft i din klan om 60 sekunder" och deras användarnamn togs bort från deras vännerlista. Det är inte längre möjligt att återskapa denna glitch. När RuneScape lade till Display Name Update den 1 oktober 2009 kan du lägga till dig själv till din vänlista igen om du hade bytt namn, denna gång genom att välja "Add Friend" och skriva in ditt gamla användarnamn. När du loggar in tillbaka till RuneScape, skulle ditt namn ha tagits bort. Denna instans av glitch har sedan dess blivit fixad. I december 2009 var denna glitch omöjlig att göra i RuneScape Classic, vilket sedan har åtgärdats. Prayer Glitches Det har funnits ett par Prayer buggar. När spelarna skulle göra en overhead prayer, och sedan Around the World in Eggty Days emote, skulle de lämna sina böner bakom. Detta blev fixat med 9 september 2009 uppdateringen. Game Engine Update Glitch : ''Huvudartikel: 9 juni 2009 spelmotor uppdaterings glitch '' Den 9 juni 2009 hittades många buggar i spelet efter Jagex hade ändrat spelmotorn. Under den tiden kunde spelare attackera alla monster och de fick inte någon form av skada, inklusive den största av alla bossar som Corporeal beast, eller ens de enkla som Goblins. Detta gällde även icke-känsliga NPC's som bankirer och slumpmässiga händelser såsom Sandwich Lady och Giles/Niles/Miles. Denna glitch fixades några timmar efter att den hade hittats av Jagex. Clan Chat Player Duplication Glitch Denna sällsynta, mindre glitch händer när du loggar ut ur en viss värld medan du är i en klan chatt och nästa dag loggar du in i en annan värld. DU kommer att se dig i den värld du var igår och i världen du befinner dig i för tillfället. Om någon försöker sparka den glitchade spelaren, kommer någon annan i klanen att bli sparkad istället. Detta har blivit fixat. Right click Box Glitch thumb|Val försvann när kartan "laddade".Efter RuneTek5 uppdateringen, om en spelare högerklickade någonstans på sidan, och fortsatte att gå tills en ny sektion av kartan laddas (Loading... Please wait) i stället för att högerklicksrutan försvinner, var alla alternativ borta med rutan förblev kvar, med undantag för "Cancel". Detta har nu blivit fixat. Empty Box Glitch I oktober 2009, om en spelare fick detaljer om vissa quester, såsom Dragon Slayer, från quest listan, när de stängde detaljerna om questen, skulle alla quests försvinna. Denna glitch var fixad men sågs igen efter att Dungeoneering hade lagts till. Player Moderator Forums Glitch År 2009 hittades en stor miss av ett par spelare som tillät dem att kringgå sajtsäkerhet och få obehörig tillgång till spelar moderator forum på RuneScapes hemsida. De som använde glitchen, som använder dessa bedrifter, såg och arkiverade konfidentiell moderator information diskuterats på foru och använde dem för att upprepade gånger trakassera olika moderatorer. En av missbrukarna skapade en spegel av informationen, men Jagex tog ner spegeln inom en vecka. Det är okänt om denna glitch har blivit fixad eller inte. De som utnyttjade denna bugg har redan förbjudits flera gånger innan dess upptäckt för tidigare fall av missbruk av buggar, inklusive noclipping. Connection Lost Error thumb|Resultatet i att högerklicka på något, sedan förlora anslutningen eller loggas ut.Om du högerklickar på något och sedan omedelbart förlorar anslutningen eller loggas ut, möter du ett felmeddelande där en nedrullningsbana högerklicksrutan är öppen på inloggningsskärmen och ingen av de andra alternativen på inloggningsskärmen kommer att kunna användas. Det finns inget sätt att stänga rutan. Detta kan också göras genom att logga ut, sedan mycket snabbt högerklicka på någonting med alternativ, och det enda sättet bli av med den och ända sättet att kunna logga in igen är att uppdatera sidan. thumb|Ett försök till att logga in på värld 901. World 901 Efter speluppdateringen den 23 mars 2010, kunde en ny värld ses på världlistan som kallas "World 901 - RS Demo World". Medan världslistan hävdade att det var en liten mängd spelare på denna värld, och den var oåtkomlig för vanliga spelare. Försökte man logga in skulle ett meddelande komma upp med texten "Malformed Login Packet. Please Try Again." Mod Ac bekräftade på forumet att det var en glitch.Mod Ac. "World 901?!??!?!". 23 mars 2010. ''RuneScape Forums. Det avslöjades senare att detta var Instant Demo världen, när Instant Demo släpptes. thumb|left|400px Barbarian Assault En glitch hittades samtidigt som man spelade Barbarian Assault på wave 10 strax innan någon tänder en eld framför luckan där bossen kommer ut. Efter att bossen har kommit ut fryser bränderna och släcks sedan efter att de är klara. thumb|En glitch under Barbarian Assault. Glitchen hittades medan man spelade en omgång av Barbarian Assault. Team Recruitment fönstret öppnas och visar att 2 av 5 spelare har slutat, men i spelet, har inget slutat. Alla spelare visas. Detta fönster stannade genom hela spelet och försvinner inte. Spelet var ändå spelbart. Senare i spelet visades det att alla spelare inte var med i laget, fast de hade varit med och spelat spelet. Log Out Glitch Efter en uppdatering den 9 juni 2010, kan en spelare inte logga ut från spelet eller till lobbyn. När en spelare skulle välja "Exit to lobby" eller "Exit to login" alternativen skulle ett meddelande i högra hörnet säga "Connection lost. Attempting to Re-establish". Efter att meddelandet försvann, verkar det som om du aldrig hade försökt logga ut. Samma dag försvann några servrar också, främst värld 70. Att klicka för att logga ut igen normalt skulle åtgärda det här problemet, men det fungerade inte alltid. Moonwalk Glitch Denna glitch tillåter dig att följa någon medan du bara står på en plats. De följda spelaren kan springa runt, men de som följer kommer bara stanna på en plats, rotera och gå på samma ställe. För att utföra denna glitch, följ vilken spelare som helst och lägg sedan till en tom note till de andra. Det fanns en glitch där man sprang med en bok i ryggsäcken, klicka på den, och om någon följde denne spelare vid den tiden, skulle han börja göra moonwalk så fort personen tryckte på boken. Den personen som följde efter skulle fortsätta att möta den person som han följde efter och gå mot flaggen, medan den person som klickade på boken skulle inte flyttas. Det fungerar fortfarande men det kommer att stoppas om den person du följer går inom fem kvarter av din plats så slutar det. Amplified Head Glitch frame|Amplified Head Glitch Denna glitch förstärker i princip alla rörelser huvudet gör, men ditt ansikte försvinner och bara din huvudbonad är kvar. Från att göra emotes till animationer gör så att huvudets rörelser förstärks. För att utföra denna glitch behöver du en huvudbonad, en skillcape och du måste vara en kvinna. Detta upptäcktes den 1 september 2010 tillsammans med NPC och PC Eye uppdateringarna. En liknande glitch uppstår om en manlig spelare bär en soul wars kappa, en mask och har långt hår. Detta har blivit fixat. No Items in Bank Glitch thumb|No Items in Bank GlitchDenna glitch inträffar när en spelare högerklickar på en bankman och innan banken öppnas högerklickar spelaren på bankmannen igen (håller rutan öppen den här gången) och när bankalternativen öppnas klickar spelaren på bankmannen igen. Headless NPC Glitch När en spelare använder Saradomin Godsword special attack på Shadowy Stranger försvinner huvudet. World 143 Members Glitch Någon gång runt 09:00 EST den 9 juli 2010 kunde minst 2 icke-members logga in på en membervärld, värld 143, och gjorde det två gånger. Alla fördelarna med att vara member kunde användas, eftersom de två bekräftade icke-members kunde döda enhörningar och få horn. Disappearing Text/Map Glitch thumb|Disappearing Text/Map Glitch Denna glitch kunde hända slumpmässigt och gör att all text försvinner, kartan försvinner och lämnar bara gula, gröna och vita prickar. Glitchen gällande minikartan har ännu inte blivit fixad. För att åtgärda detta om det skulle hända dig, öppna upp världskartan och stäng den. Sawmill Glitch thumb|Sawmill uppgiftslista glitchDetta verkar hända när du teleporterar dig bort från sawmill och använder dig av en Magic tablet, och denna glitch har inget syfte eller någon användning. OBS! Om du vill bli av med denna glitch, teleportera dig till ditt hus eller logga ut så kommer du att bli av med det. Thessalia's Makeovers Immobility Glitch Den 25 augusti 2010 fördes ett stort utbud kläder in i butiken, som lockade en hel del spelare att byta kläder. De flesta spelare som försöker göra så blir orörliga och oförmögna till att teleportera. Dessutom, om en spelare som inte satt fast försökte följa en av de orörliga spelarna och försökte klicka på kartan och springa iväg, skulle den rörliga spelaren föras dit den orörliga spelaren försökte gå, vilket inte tycktes följa några människor. Den orörliga spelaren kunde fly från buggen genom att klättra på stegen, klicka någonstan helt slumpmässigt eller logga ut och in. Tree 'Snow' Glitch thumb|En bild som visar vita fläckar på träden.Under november-december 2010 var det en glitch i Standard Detail där löven på träden hade en ruta som var vit eller någon annan färg än grön. Detta orsakade ett antal spelare att tro att träden hade blivit snöiga på grund av den tid på året och de senaste vädret. Det var dock bara en glitch och har endast skett på lägre grafiska inställningar. Grand Exchange Glitch Om du tryckte på köp i Grand Exchange och sedan säljer väldigt snabbt kunde du hålla sökfältet uppe även när du stänger rutan och lämnar Grand Exchange. För att få det att försvinna måste du trycka enter eller skriva något och sedan trycka enter. Du kan faktiskt inte söka på G.E. från vilken plats som helst eftersom när man trycker enter skulle den försvinna. Denna glitch har blivit fixad. No-Legs Glitch frame|No Legs Glitch {C Den 1 mars 2011, hittades en glitch efter Elemental Workshop IV uppdateringen som orsakade den nedre halvan att försvinna. Denna glitch kan också uppnås genom fletching, skapandet av runor, falcorny, kasta vissa trollformler, kasta ruttna tomater på spelare i Duel Arena, ta bort saker från ditt hus och med hjälp av vissa vapen. Spelarnas ben skulle visas åter igen efter att uppgiften var avklarad. Nästa dag fixades glitchen till några delar, men många andra åtgärder kan fortfarande orsaka denna glitch att hända. Olika NPCs inklusive Gillie Groats och mjölksäljare har också upplevt denna glitch. Magic Carpet Glitch thumb|En animation av Magic Carpet GlitchDen 22 februari 2011, hittades en glitch när det gällde flygande mattor. Efter man hade satt sig på mattan skulle spelarens avatar underhållande "springa på plats" (rörelse som endast uppstår med benen medan armar förblev korsade som vanligt) medan man åkte på mattan, som om de färdares normalt till fots med alternativet 'run' på. Samma datum som glitchen hittades, började nästan varje spelare använda magiska mattor. Talking to the Dead Glitch Om en spelare har avslutat questen While Guthix Sleeps, och vill prata med Duradel igen, även om han blev dödad under questen, kan spelaren enkelt göra det. Spelaren kräver dock level 50 i slayer och ha en level 100 i combat. Den utförs genom att få en uppgift från Mazchna (okänt om denna glitch fungerar med andra mästare, men de måste vara en lägre level än Lapalok), och avsluta den. Sedan, när man använder den förstrollade ädelstenen stället Mazchna frågan "Hur gör jag så här långt?". Detta gör så att Mazchna säger: "Vänta medan jag kopplar dig till någon mer lämplig". Efter det kommer spelaren tala med Duradel igen, men bara om det är den högsta leveln av slayer master en spelare kan få. Easter Event 2009 Glitch Under Easter Event 2009 upptäcktes en glitch. Det kan uppstå om spelaren använde en prayer för att skydda sig, sedan ändras till en kanin och gick in i hålet och kom tillbaka. Då skulle spelaren bli förgiftad. Detta inträffade också på vanliga världar, där det är omöjligt att bli botad från giftet än att dö eller att vänta på att giftet ska försvinna. Det är okänt hur många personer som har råkat ut för detta. Music Change Glitch Denna glitch kan utföras om du inte spelar din spellista eller inte spelare en låt manuellt från listan. Om du teleporterar dig och det laggar, ändrar den förra låten du spelade till den nya låten, men den senaste låten du lyssnade på spelas fortfarande. Duel Arena Wall Glitch När man står lutad mot en vägg i Duel Arena, och med hjälp av en sak emote, kommer objektet visas i emote med spelaren kommer stå normalt. Seal Glitch Den 20 april 2011 upptäcktes en glitch som innehåller Explorer Ring och Seal emote. Spelaren, teleporteras en gång och dubbelklickade på Seal emote direkt efter att teleporteringen var klar, skulle det bli en glitchad tätning. Denna glitch har ännu inte blivit fixad.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvEO8dE9SkY Runecrafting Glitch frame|Runecrafting Glitch när man går upp en level.Ibland när du går upp många levlar samtidigt i Runecrafting, kommer det att visas så här: "You have just advanced 0 Runecrafting levels!" OpenGL Display Mode Glitch Den 1 februari 2011 kom Wilderness och Free Trade tillbaka, till lika hände en oväntad glitch med OpenGL visningsläge. Glitchen var att HUD/Minikartan blev stökig/malplacerad, och kan ibland ladda texturer från andra spel som använder OpenGL. Från och med denna dag, påverkas fortfarande vissa spelare av denna glitch. En Jagex Mod bekräftar av OpenGL Display Glitch. Clan Cloak Glitch Nyligen, den 1 juni 2011, har det förekommit en rad buggar gällande klan manteln. När du utför vanliga åtgärder som att skära ivy, eller fiska humrar, tycks två strängar av klan manteln sträcka sig från stående position ner till där spelarna är. Strängarna har samma färg som baksidan av manteln, inte trimmningen. Denna glitch har ännu inte blivit fixad. Karil's Skirt Glitch frame|Karils's Skirt GlitchNär man bär Karils kjol, tycks spelaren ben ha den grafiska effekten av en Fire cape. Galleri Drink Darklight.png|En spelare får möjligheten till att dricka svärdet Darklight. All stats 0.png|Alla skills visar 0, loggar in och tappar anslutningen. Swimming glitch.png|En spelare som verkar "simma" i Grand Exchange. Head glitch2.png|En huvudglitch. Double level glitch.jpg|En glitch där det visas två gånger att du har gått upp en level. Really odd glitch.png|Spelarens armar, ben och kropp har försvunnit och marken har blivit osynlig, vilket gör att den grädd-gråa "tomheten" (den allmänna bakgrunden i de flesta utomhusplatser) förblir synlig. Transparency glitch.png|Spelaren verkar vara genomskinlig. Catherby Patch Bug.jpg|En spelare upplever Catherby Patches Graphical Glitch. InvisibleWharfMinimap.png|Osynlig Rellekka kaj på minikartan. Black_minimap_background_glitch.png|Bakgrunden bakom ikonerna på minikartan blev svart. Adventurerslognull.png|En glitch i adventurer logg orsakar många prestationer att visa "null". Stance-capture.gif|En spelare som gör en cirkushållning. Purple_triangle_key_glitch.png|En glitch som gör att ett objekt visas något högre än det borde i ryggsäcken (lila triangel nyckeln är objektet som påverkas). Referenser *RuneScape Spel Guide **Rapportera buggar **Regel 4 - Fusk/Bugg Missbruk Kategori:Glitchar och error